Silver Demon, Golden Knight
by Chika Masune
Summary: Videl's been acting strange lately. Could it be more than her upcoming finals. *chapter 7 is up!!!(11-28-02)*
1. Default Chapter

Silver Demon, Golden Knight 

By: Chika Masune (Charlene G.)

 Chapter 1: Fallen Angel  
  


Note: Okay I call the blond girl Eraser okay! I don't care if you like it spelled Erasa Irasa whatever! I don't care but I'm not changing it…Thank you.

  
_Even devils were angels once._  
  


******

  
"Oh God!" Videl woke up screaming. She couldn't move, couldn't breathe, it was like something was holding her down to her bed. She felt her body go numb and then just as quick as it started, it ended.  
  
Videl breathed, lying there. She felt very cold at that moment, and even her fluffy, expensive comforter wasn't doing anything to help her.  
  
The door slammed open. "Videl? Sugarplum? Are you okay?" It was her dad looking very concerned.  
  
Videl smiled at her dad's expression. Sometimes he does care. she thought to herself.  
  
"Yes, It was just a bad dream."  
  
"Okay, if you say so," he said. "If you need me just call!"  
  
He exited the room. Videl still smiling looked at the clock next to her bed. It was six o' clock. She might as well get up.  
  
* * * * *  
  
  
  
  
  
"Gohan!" Eraser called. "Over here!"  
  
The short blond was sitting at one of the picnic tables situated at Orange Star high. Next to her was a powerfully built male, with long blond hair wearing a sports jacket. He snorted at the sight of Gohan.  
  
Gohan was wearing the usual, his black vest over a white shirt and red pants to top it off. He was favoring his right arm.  
  
"What happened?" Sharpener, the guy said as Gohan sat down.  
  
Gohan rubbed his right arm remembering yesterdays training with Goten. The boy was getting stronger everyday. "Uh.nothing." he lied.  
  
"Uh huh." Sharpener said sarcastically. "Sure."  
  
Eraser slapped him playfully on the shoulder. "Sharpener!" she scolded. "Leave Gohan alone."  
  
"Whatever." Sharpener said a bit gruffly.  
  
"Where's Videl?" Gohan asked trying to change the subject.  
  
"She hasn't come yet," Sharpener said.  
  
"Hey Gohan, have you noticed anything weird about Videl lately?" Eraser asked.  
  
Gohan shrugged. "Well, now that you mention it she has been acting really strange."  
  
"She hasn't been sleeping well lately." Sharpener put in surprising both Gohan and Eraser.  
  
Eraser leaned closer to Sharpener "How do you know?"  
  
Sharpener gave her a 'it was obvious' look "The bags under her red eyes kind of hinted at it."  
  
"It's probably the finals coming up." Eraser said. "You know how Videl gets every year."  
  
Sharpener groaned. "Don't say that word!"  
  
"Oh finals! I completely forgot about those!" Gohan said mostly to himself. "I should start studying."  
  
"Shut the hell up Gohan," Sharpener said a bit annoyed. "You probably know all the answers anyways; you always do."  
  
Gohan's eyes narrowed. "Sharpener I don't know wh-"  
  
"A study group!" Eraser interrupted just in time.  
  
"What?!" Sharpener and Gohan asked at the same time.  
  
"Since we all have to study finals and we all have the same classes, we should meet at somebody's house." Eraser said.  
  
Sharpener looked dumbstruck and Gohan looked like a little kid in a candy store. "That's a great idea!"  
  
"Plus, we'll stop Videl from turning into a mindless zombie and," Eraser scooted closer to Gohan and wrapped her arms around him. "We can spend more quality time together if you know what I mean."  
  
"W-w-what?!" Gohan stammered, his face coloring involuntary.  
  
Sharpener and Eraser bust out laughing. "Your face!" Sharpener said between laughs. "It's so red!"  
  
Eraser patted Gohan on the shoulder. "Relax Gohan," she said. "It's not like I'm forcing you to do anything anyways."  
  
"Eraser have you been messing around with Gohan again?" it was Videl who was rapidly approaching them.  
  
The three jumped and then tried to resume a normal look, but Videl could see their somber expressions.  
  
"What's going on?" she asked. "You look like somebody died."  
  
"N-n-nothing Videl," all three of them said nervously.  
  
Videl lowered an eyebrow. "It doesn't sound like nothing." She pointed out.  
  
"Hey Videl we're having a study group!" Sharpener almost yelled trying to change the subject. "Wanna come."  
  
Videl still sensed that there was something up with the three but she shrugged it off. "Yeah, it's a great idea, where are we having it."  
  
"Uh huh.at Gohan's house!" Eraser put in.  
  
"What?!" Gohan said but slapped his hand over his mouth.  
  
Videl gave Gohan a sidelong glance. "Gohan, are you sure you asked your mom if you can do this."  
  
Gohan laughed a bit too loudly. "Of course! I don't think my mom would mind me studying."  
  
Videl sat down slamming her hands on the table. "Okay you guys," she said exasperatedly. "What's going on?!"  
  
The three stared at each other. Videl was on her last nerve. "Eraser!!" she said straining to control herself.  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"I need to talk to you about something." Videl said.  
  
Eraser gulped. "Uh okay."  
  
Videl got up and taking Eraser's arm (a bit forcefully) they walked behind a tree out of sight from the boys.  
  
"_What's_ going on?" Videl asked. "You guys are hiding something and I want to know."  
  
Eraser knew she had to tell her the truth, even if it hurt. "Actually," she started. "You've been acting weird lately and you don't want to tell us anything about it."  
  
"What?!" Videl looked taken aback.  
  
"Videl,"  
  
Videl suddenly went into a defensive position, "Nothing's wrong with me, I- I asked you first."  
  
"We're just being concerned about you."  
  
Just then the bell rang. "Whatever, thank you, I gotta go to class," Videl said.  
  
Eraser watched as Videl walked away into the school building. "So what happened?"  
  
Sharpener and Gohan were behind her. "I know Videl is hiding something," Eraser said. "I just don't know what!"  
  
Gohan looked hurt. "I wish she would tell us."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Videl knew they wouldn't understand. She desperately wanted to tell someone, she wanted to get the dread feeling off her chest, but no one would understand. Not even Gohan, who Videl knew, had been through his share of weird events.  
  
She could barely even remember the dream and others before it anyways. All she remembered was blood and feathers.  
  
Videl shook her head, trying to clear the thoughts that were running through her mind. It was all so confusing.  
  
Slamming her locker closed she headed towards the classroom. It was no use in concentrating on dreams, no matter how freaky they were. Besides finals were coming up and she hadn't started studying for them.


	2. Suspicion

Silver Demon, Golden Knight

Chapter 2: Suspicion 

          _It's funny how lies end up being the truth…_

Gohan glanced at Videl for the tenth time. He had never seen Videl get so defensive before. He really didn't think that not getting enough sleep had to do with anything. 

          Videl was concentrating on her assignment that Gohan should have been doing too, looking normal as she usually did. Gohan had to force himself from looking away and started writing his heading on the paper.

          Then before he could start on the first question he felt Videl's ki drain completely. Gohan turned his head and stared.

          Videl was a rigid statue, her pencil right on the paper, but not moving. Her eyes were what gave the semblance of normalcy away—they were dull and her pupils were missing altogether.

          Gohan would have done something if he had any idea on what was happening. Then it ended just as quickly as it had begun. Videl's whole body shook and then the pencil dropped, and her eyes and her ki went back to normal. Videl blinked and shivered again, her teeth chattering.

          "Ms." Videl raised her hand which was still shaking.

          The teacher raised her head from the desk. "Yes?"

          "I need to go the bathroom," Videl answered.

          The teacher nodded her consent and Videl slowly got up and headed out to the room. Gohan saw Eraser turn to him and mouth the words 'follow her'.

          Gohan shook his head. He really wanted to, but he knew that it would end up in a fight. He sighed deeply and started writing.

*        *          *          *          *

          "_Blood and feathers…feathers and blood…what does it mean?" _Videl thought as she splashed herself with water.

          She remembered what just happened in the classroom. It was like she lost control of her body. Then her vision was clouded by feathers falling all of them bloodstained. Then came the cold, so cold, so freezing cold, Videl was still shivering.

          She turned the tap to its hottest setting. Soon enough steam fogged up the mirrors. It didn't help. The cold continued on, steam or no steam. Her knees buckled and she dropped her knees her hands still on the sink her chest rising heavily. She was losing control again…

          Just then the door opened. It was some girl that looked like a freshman. The girl goggled at Videl. "Are you okay?" she asked uncomfortably.

          "Yes! Just leave. Me. Alone." Videl struggled to say.

          "Um…you might want to go to---"

          "_Please!_" 

          "O-okay!" The girl sped out. Videl gripped the sink trying to concentrate, trying to keep control. 

          Then with a loud scream she came crashing down to meet the ground.

*        *          *          *          *

          "Videl are you okay?"

          Videl blinked and focused at the person standing over her. It was Eraser, who had a worried look on her face.

          "Where am I?" Videl asked still dazed.

          "The bathroom," Eraser replied. "You looked unconscious but you were shivering and then it just stopped right now."

          Videl nodded. "Help me get up," she said holding at her hand.

          Eraser took her hand and with her help, Videl got up. "How long has it been?" she asked.

          "Fifteen minutes…the teacher thinks that the police called you for something." Eraser replied shrugging. "You should go home."

          Videl nodded. "Yeah I think that's a good idea, talk to you later?"

          "Duh!" Eraser said smiling. "We have a study group tonight at Gohan's house."

          Videl smiled weakly before walking out. She headed through the empty halls and walked outside where she met a security guard.

          "Hello Videl," he said.

          "Hi Pozo," she said managing to sound cheerful. She _did_  feel better now she was outside. "Gotta go, I was called in."

          The security guard nodded. "I feel safe knowing that you are on duty Miss Videl."

          Videl blushed. "Oh wow, never knew that you felt that way," she said feeling a sense of duty now and also bad that it was a total.

          "Now go!" Pozo said giving her a salute.

          Videl nodded and leaped into the air and flew off. The security guard shook his head. "Man I gotta learn that…"

*        *          *          *          *

          *Beep* *Beep* Videl's watch went off. "Videl there's a robbery! We're outside and we haven't been able to get him out of there! It's the store at 147th avenue," a voice shouted from the little speaker.

          "Ok, I'm on my way," Videl said back cutting off the connection.

          _It's funny how lies end up being the truth…_ Videl thought grimly to herself as she changed direction. _At least I won't get CSI._

· _CSI is indoor suspension if you didn't know…_

_*        *          *          *          *_

          Videl landed at the store amidst police cars. Shouts of her name went about as the police officers noticed her presence. "Chief!" Videl shouted.

          A man in his middle ages walked up to her. He had salt and pepper hair on his balding scalp. He was a bit portly, probably from too many doughnuts on the job. He had laugh lines on his face hinting a sense of humor. "Miss Videl, I don't think you should go in there—"

          "I can handle it," Videl said proudly.

          The chief frowned. "It seems that the robber works for a bigger organization,"

          "What?!" Videl asked offhandedly starting to head inside.

          The police chief took her arm. "He's stealing weapons and ammunition."

          Videl nodded and headed in. The store had already been evacuated it seemed. "Sports aisle," she muttered to herself, heading in the direction of the aisle. She leaped over a shelf and concentrating just at the last minute she floated slightly before her feet were able to touch the ground. Turning sideways head first she floated through the sports aisle, heading to the back where she knew that the burglars were.

          Then she heard sounds. "Hey hurry up! We have to get all of them out before the police get enough nerve to come in here,"

          Videl peeked through a crack and saw a blond scrawny man holding a shotgun.

          Sounds of boxes falling and a gun shot. "Dammit! I can't rush this," another voice that she couldn't associate a face with  said. "Just shoot if you see anyone."

          Videl uprighted herself in the air and with a mighty swing of her leg she kicked the shelf toppling the whole thing over.

          More shots of gunfire. "Who's there" the first guys voice, a bit more nervous. "Oh shit!"

          He had just noticed the girl that was floating right over him.

*        *          *          *          *

_Meanwhile, outside._

          "Saiyaman!" The police chief ran up to the landing figure. "You're here! We need your help!"

          "Yes, I know!" Saiyaman said in his superhero tone. "Don't worry, those evildoers will feel the hand of justice or my name isn't  Go—I mean Saiyaman—yeah! Hehehe!" He burst out laughing.

          The police force stared at him blankly. Gohan soon noticed and then abruptly stopped laughing. "Aheh, heh, I'll be going now!"

          He ran in the store. "That Great Saiyaman character really scares me sometimes," a police officer said.

          "Oh well at least he knows what he's doing," the chief said.

*        *          *          *          *

          Videl slammed her fist into the scrawny mans face then leapt up into the air, barely missing a bullet to her head. "Aha!" the man yelled giddily. "Next time I won't miss!"

          "Wanna bet?" Videl said disappearing.

          The blond man looked around frantically cocking his gun. "You can't---"

He was out before he finished the sentence. Videl behind him holding a raised hand. She scoffed.

"Haiii!!" a yell and then a shot.

Videl turned around but it was too late. The bullet hit her arm. "Shit!" she snarled a hand going to her arm trying to control the blood that was already seeping out.

She had forgotten about the other guy. It was a red haired man, that looked like he had been on serious steroids. Videl snarled, she felt herself lose control to a greater rage. She was going to make that man pay. Charging at him, she kicked the gun out of his hands before he could blink. Then she whipped around behind and grabbed his tree trunk neck with both her hands bringing him down to her level. "Bastard." She said venom dripping in that word.

The mans eyes were bulging out. "Okay okay! I'll go quietly!" he shrieked.

Videl was too far gone for mercy. "Too late," she whispered and then she twisted her hands.

Her rage subsided at the sickening crack of the man's neck. "Videl!" Gohan said running to her.

Videl stared at him blankly, her eyes _exactly_ like they were in class earlier. "Gohan," she managed weakly before falling into his arms unconscious.


	3. The Awakening

Silver Demon Golden Knight

Chapter 3: The Awakening

((Authors note: This is the result of watching too much Evangelion and leaving a song on repeat on Winamp while writing X.X))

I push away everyone who cares, and then I say they betrayed me…

**_You must submit yourself to me._**

Blood and feathers again, what did it all mean?

_No! _

A face, she could barely see, it was a girl kneeling in a puddle of blood and feathers. Familiar looking.

**It doesn't matter to me. I will gain control eventually.** Who are you? What are you trying to do? 

More clear, Long black hair, eyes…they were blue.

_          **I'm trying to live.**_

_Not through me!_

She was starting to recognize it. She saw… **          Wanna bet?**

_          I'll never give in to you._

Her own face… **_Too late._**

*        *          *          *          *

          "Hey Gohan your friends are here!" Goten said popping into the room.

          He noticed the sleeping Videl. "What's Videl doing?"

          Gohan put a finger to his mouth. "Shh, lets go,"

          He walked Goten out of his room and closed the door.  Eraser and Sharpener were standing the living room across from the kitchen. "Where's mom?" Gohan asked.

          "She went shopping," Goten asked heading towards the door.

          "Where are _you_ going?" Gohan asked.

          "To Trunks house," Goten said walking out. "Bye Gohan!"

          "Your little brother is so cute!!" Eraser giggled watching Goten shut the door behind him. "Sorry it took so long, but your house is so far away!!"

          "No, Videl's here," Gohan said.

          "I thought as much," Sharpener said giving Gohan a look, which made Gohan glare back.

          "Well where's your room?" Sharpener asked.

          Gohan led the two to his room he shared with Goten. He had rolled up the futons that they slept on and moved one of the tables in the living room into there. "Take off your shoes, its carpet," Gohan said.

          "Hey Videl!" Eraser said going over to the corner where she was slumped against the wall unconscious. The blond girl poked Videl. "Videl?"

          Videl stirred. "What?" she asked groggily. "Oh hi."

          Videl got up weakly. "Okay so lets do this."

          "Are you sure your up to it?" Gohan asked going over to Videl. 

          "Yeah, yeah! I'm okay!" Videl said smiling.

          Videl managed to make it through the study group without any problems but still Gohan was worried. He approached Videl at lunch the next day and asked about her. Videl was studying for her math exams.

"Videl," Gohan asked.

Videl looked up from her math book. "Hey Gohan! What's up!"

"About yesterday,"

"What about yesterday?" Videl asked writing something down on the sheet of paper next to her.

"You know," Gohan couldn't seem to find the words.

Videl was defensive again. "Gohan! _Nothing _is wrong with me!" she yelled attracting the attention of everyone that was near to them.

          "Videl," Gohan started to explain.

          "No! I'm tired of you treating me like I'm some pathetic weakling_!_" Videl said. "Leave me alone Gohan! I'm trying to study"

          Those words were like a slap to Gohan's face. "Okay Videl," he said walking away.

*        *          *          *          *

**_Why do you push him away?_**

Feathers, blood…

_It's you! What do you want?_

**_Why do you push him away?_**

I'm not! It's with finals and everything! It's just so much! 

**_You said that he was treating you like a weakling._**

Yeah I did but that's not what I meant! **You know he cares about you**

_Gohan? Yeah I know…I care about him too._

**You are so weak compared to him Why do you push him away?** I don't! 

**_Compared to him you are the weak pathetic girl aren't you._**

****

Why are you saying this anyways? 

**_You are jealous of his strength, his power, the power that you yourself cannot have._**

****

Okay! Okay! You're right! I am jealous okay! Ever since I met him I wanted to be stronger than him! I've always wanted to be the strongest, I had to be strong it was the only way.

**_Why?_**

****

When my mom died, I didn't know. I used to think that she was on a long trip and she'd come back someday. Father never told me, but finally I realized the truth. I cried a lot when I realized my mother wasn't coming back. I was so weak…so pathetic. My father stood there trying to help but I couldn't stop crying. My mother was gone and she wasn't coming back! She left me! She betrayed me! I finally stopped crying realizing that it wasn't doing anything. I don't know what happened. I became obsessed at becoming strong. Fighting was a way to learn how to deal with pain, and I had so much. My father starting too fighting after mother's death. I guess it was a way of venting out his anger. He started to win competitions and awards and he seemed happy. I guess it helped us both.

Dead blue eyes, narrowing in disgust.

**Lies…**

But I know that some nights my father will go up to the room where he and mother used to sleep, and he'd cry. Even now he still does it. Well I wasn't going to do that anymore! I wanted to have power! I wanted to be free of everything that held me back, free from my mothers death and my fathers grief. So I trained harder until that Junior Division in the World Tournament. I won! I was the strongest there! It was only a matter of time until I surpassed my father who defeated Cell! Or at least that is what I used to think. Eraser and Sharpener, my friends. They helped me. I began to think that everything was okay that I could be normal.

**Then Son Gohan appeared.**

Yes he did. As The Great Saiyaman. I was really cocky then. I was strong! Then Gohan brought me down to the floor. I could tell that he was stronger than me and I was mad. I had to beat him had to!  

**You had forgotten why you were fighting. So weak.**

I had forgotten, I just had to be stronger than him. Little did I know that my obsession for beating Gohan had turned into something different. I had started to like Gohan. He was like me. His dad had died a few years back and he wasn't a nervous wreck like me. I admired him, I wanted him to like me too. I still wanted to fight him, but now it was an excuse to see him more often. Then came the world martial arts tournament. Spopovitch. It started out easy and I thought I had him, but for some strange reason he kept getting up, each time he was stronger than before. He started to beat me badly. In my heart I knew I could never beat him, not as weak as I was then, but I had to beat him. Don't you understand? I had to be strong, I couldn't cry anymore…my dead mother was still haunting me after all these years.

**You lost the battle.**

Oh I lost it. I wanted to die, I truly did, but Gohan…Gohan was the only one who cared for me. Not my father who was already far away. It was then I realized that maybe I felt something more than admiration for him.

**Then why do you push him away?**

*        *          *          *          *

          Gohan was back home or at least close to his home. He was sitting in a tree overlooking the huge lake where he remembered fishing with his dad. He could see the fish swimming around in the lake aimlessly. Right now, Gohan wished that he could be one of those fishes. Not having to think of  anything except where your next meal was coming from would be much easier than what he had to go through with. Why, when it counted, couldn't he say the right words to Videl. He knew Videl was going through some hard times, he was tired of just standing back and watching, he wanted to take her in his arms and make everything clear to her. He wanted to let her know that he cared about her, but if he couldn't talk to her what was that going to prove.

          He looked out past the lake. He could almost see Videl flying towards him…wait! Videl was there and she was coming towards him. Gohan almost fell off the tree but he kept his eyes on Videl as she flew towards him. "Videl?" Gohan asked as soon as Videl was in earshot. Videl looked worn out, it seemed a miracle that she had made the long flight to his house. Videl stood floating in the air in front of him. "Gohan, I wanted to say that I'm sorry," Videl burst out.

          "You don't have to—"

          "Yes I do," Videl insisted. "I was acting like a little kid when I said that to you."

          Videl looked down her hair covering her eyes. "I can't believe it," she said quietly. "I'm crying."

          "Videl, just tell me," Gohan said consolingly. "Please Videl."

          Videl wavered in the air then all of a sudden she started to fall. In a flash Gohan caught her and he floated to the ground. Videl was sobbing into his shirt. "I'm so stupid," she said choking between sobs. 

          "No you're not," Gohan said his hand running through her hair.

          "Yes I am! I push away everyone who cares, and then I say they betray me," she continued. "I'm a baby, I haven't changed since mother died."

          "Videl," Gohan said trying to stop her.

          "You probably think that I'm pathetic," Videl went on.

          "Videl!" Gohan said.

          He knew that if he let Videl keep going she would never stop. "I'm just feeling sorry for myself and now I want you too feel sorry for me! I'm so—"

          Her rambling turned into mumbles as Gohan kissed her. She struggled but soon she relaxed. 

*        *          *          *          *

**You're sick…**

Feathers, blood a girl. What was this? Gohan was confused.

**You think you really care? You don't care. You lust for her.**

What are you?

Blue eyes…he had seen those before. They looked so dead.

**She hates you, she's been jealous of you ever since she saw you. **

What are you talking about?

The head rose, and he could see the face…

***        *          *          *          ***

Gohan abruptly pulled away from the kiss. "I'm sorry," Videl said her face coloring involuntary. 

          "No," Gohan said quickly. "It's not that."

          His face was also turning red. Videl nudged her toe in the ground nervously. "Well it's getting late, I have to be back before my father goes ballistic."

          "Yeah," Gohan said.

          "Sorry about your shirt," Videl said her eyes going to the tear-stained shirt.

          "It needed a wash," Gohan said.

          Videl smiled. "Well, see you Gohan."

          She leaned and kissed him again, but this time it was short. She lifted herself in the air and she flew off. Gohan watched until she disappeared in the distance. He put a hand on his mouth. It was strange. He saw a person who looked exactly like…

          The kiss, it should have been nice, but it left him feeling sick. It was all because of those images that popped into his head. Was that why Videl was acting weird? No it couldn't be…

          Gohan pondered this as he walked home. It was already night by the time he came back from the lake. His mom was furious. "Gohan! Are you trying to kill me?!" she yelled as he walked in. "I thought you were in trouble."

          "Sorry mom," Gohan said distantly, his mind still on the kiss.

          "And why is your shirt all wet?"


	4. Enticement

Silver Demon, Golden Knight

Chapter 4: Enticement

I will help you let go of your pain… 

There was only a week left until the beginning of finals and all the teachers were handing out packet after packet of things they should study. Eraser and Videl came out of science class looking grim. "Six hundred questions!" Eraser exclaimed. "He said we're only having a hundred on the quiz and he makes us do six hundred! How fair is that."

"I guess he's still bitter from that little prank that the class did on him last month." Videl said as a matter of factly.

"Well he doesn't have to do get back at us that way!" Eraser said waving her hefty packet. "I mean I know he doesn't have a life but the rest of us do!"

"Not me," Videl said. "I'm going to do the packet."

Eraser shrugged. "Oy! I mean Videl, you always think your going to fail and then you ace all the tests! Relax…its not the end of the world if you don't score a perfect on all your tests."

They reached their lockers. Eraser dumped all her books in. It looked like she wasn't planning on studying at all that night. On the other hand Videl stuffed 3 books in her backpack. "Maybe you should be the one freaking out Eraser," she said. "I haven't seen you study since that time at Gohan's house."

Eraser smirked. "Don't worry, I'll study, at the night before like I always do!" she said. "Speaking of Gohan…what's up with him, he's been acting weird the whole day!"

Videl blushed slightly. "Well, I don't know anything," she lied.

Eraser lifted an eyebrow. "Just because I'm a blonde doesn't mean I'm stupid!"

Videl looked at her with mock horror. "How dare you!" she said airily. "Are you suspecting something about me and Gohan."

"Yes!"

Videl hoped that her face didn't look as how she felt. "Well…"

"Hey Videl!" 

The two girls turned around. "Well speak of the devil…" Eraser said.

Gohan looked confused. "Don't mind her Gohan," Videl said nudging Eraser with her elbow. "Did you get the packet?"

Gohan rolled his eyes. "Yeah I did!" he replied. "I'd understand if it was 300 maybe even 400, but 600's a bit too much."

Eraser's jaw dropped to the floor. Videl laughed. "What?" Gohan asked innocently.

"Nothing Gohan," Videl said fondly.

"Videl! I wanted to ask you something."

Her face must have been red, because Videl felt the heat rising up in her face. "Uh…I have to go Gohan, but I'll see you later maybe?"

Videl hurried away towards the door blushing furiously.

*        *        *        *        *

Flying had always made Videl feel light and air headed.  It was like a drug, but no side effects.  She sometimes dozed off, not exactly asleep but more like daydreaming. This time when she went into the dreamlike state she heard the voice again.

**_You are afraid to trust and so you cannot love._**

****

Blood and feathers marked the arrival of the voice. Videl had not gotten used to it.

_Shit! Why can't you get out of my head?_

**_You are afraid that once you let someone into your heart, they will betray you like your mother._**

Laughter. Sickening and enticing at the same time.

**_You aren't strong enough to take the pain again…come girl…leave everything to me. I will help you let go of your pain. All you have to do is come._**

*        *        *        *        *

          Videl snapped back into reality. She had missed the city by miles. Videl shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. She could sense the voice in her head. It was like someone was sharing her thoughts. "I have to do something about this," Videl said.

          Was something _really _wrong with her? It couldn't be. Maybe it was just worry from the finals. Nothing was wrong with her, she just needed to relax…

          ***Beep*** ***Beep*** Videl's watch went off. "What?" Videl asked.

          "Remember that robbery the other day?" the voice from the watch said.

          How could she forget? "What happened Chief?" she asked again.

          The chief went into an explanation on how the group that the last two men had belonged to was trying to finish the job. Videl could barely remember the other time even though it was a day ago. She remembered a strange feeling, as if she had lost complete control of her body and then she awoke in Gohan's house. It was weird, but she had to go help the police force. Videl would try and remember later. She changed direction and she headed towards the shopping district.

*        *        *        *        *

          "Hey," Videl said as she landed in front of the store. "How's it going?"

          The chief looked tired. "It's at a stand still," he replied. "We can't go in and they can't go out, but they have weapons now so be careful."

          Videl nodded taking a deep breath.  This was like the Red shark gang, a big organization that meant business. It was going to be a hard one, but she was sure that she'd get through it.

*        *        *        *        *

The boss of the gang was favoring his right arm as he oversaw the loading of weapons in to the truck. A bullet from one of the police officers gun had just grazed it. _Those bastards_ the man thought as he faced towards the exit where the police had currently stationed themselves. _When we get out of here they're all dead._

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden crash as two of the men who were holding a crate of weapons were knocked unconscious. It was a girl. A teenage girl about 17 or 18 with short hair, he had never seen her before. "Who are you?" the man asked. 

"You won't need to know after I'm through with you," the girl said.

"Oooh!" his men had taken that as a diss to the boss. The boss's right hand instinctively went to his gun and the boss flinched. 

"When you get to jail they might fix that," the girl said again going into a fighting stance. 

"You don't know what your getting into," the boss said taking out another gun with his left hand. It was wobbly he wasn't quite as used to using a weapon with his left hand, but it would have to do.

"I should say the same thing," the girl snapped. "You better just turn yourself in."

*        *        *        *        *

Videl's eyes narrowed as the boss laughed. He made a wave with his gun signaling that his men should get out of the way. The men all jumped behind a shelf taking in excited voice to each other. Then the boss faced Videl gave her another look over and then threw his gun to the ground.

_That's one big mistake pal,_ she thought smiling inwardly. This would be easier than she thought. "Anytime," Videl said feigning impatience.

The boss stuck first, he charged at her giving Videl a kick towards her head. Videl raised her arms deflecting the attack and was pushed back a bit. She leaped down tripping the man. 

The man was fast, even with one of his arms hurt. He got up and swung a punch with his left hand. Videl grabbed his fist twisted and has going to heave him over when all of a sudden she felt his right fist go into her stomach. Videl abruptly released her hold on the man the wind knocked out of her.

She had not expected the man to use his right arm, and she had also overestimated the wound too. It still hurt, she noticed as the man also paused wincing. Videl jumped up and leapt over behind him and dug her knee into his back. The man stumbled over and grabbed her knee before she could get off and slammed Videl into the ground.

Videl spit out blood, getting up as quickly as she could. She was already breathing hard. Her energy was not as it usually was especially since for a long time she had gone without sleep. Videl wondered how long she could last if the fight stayed her opponents favor.

"Had enough little girl," the man taunted.

Videl cracked her knuckles. "Just getting started," she said.

This time she charged towards the man and slid into his feet again. He fell over on his back. Not giving him a chance to get up she was on him punching his face. "Give…up…now!" she yelled giving him three punches. She stopped and put a palm to his neck.

"No." suddenly a gun was pointed at Videl's head.

Videl kept her hand on his neck. She knew that he would pull the trigger if she tried anything.

****

**_You are defeated!_** It was the voice again. Videl growled pushing down more on his neck. "I could crush you before you would shoot me." She said.

It was the biggest lie and the boss must have known. "Wanna bet?" he asked.

Videl jumped off him just as he pulled the trigger. It had missed her head but had gotten her in her chest. Videl gasped in shock and then fell to the ground. The man got up rubbing his neck gingerly amidst the cheers of his lackeys, while Videl lay there helpless.

"Not so cocky now huh girl?" the man said who was towering above her.

Videl spit into his face. She regretted that decision immediately. The man kicked her into the wall. Videl was coughing blood now. 

_So this is it_, Videl thought grimly. _This is how it all ends. I wasn't strong…_

**_Come to me…_**

****

_I might as well die._

**_You can't take the pain, come to me and I will help you let go of you pain._**

****

_Yes…_Videl barely managed a nod, but that was all it took. She felt her body go numb. It was like that other time in class she had lost control of her body again. She could still see, she could still smell the smell of a dying person, she still felt her own blood staining her shirt, but she couldn't move, even if she wanted to. She felt another presence there it was _another_ person. Two minds in one body. 

_What is this? _Videl said feeling more helpless than she had already felt.

**_It'll all be over soon…_** the voice said. The other mind in had gotten control.

*        *        *        *        *

The boss had forgotten about the girl. She was probably dead for all he cared. His men had finished the loading of weapons and they were ready to leave. "Good job men!" he said. "The bi*ch will be proud."

The last thing the boss saw was his men cheering, before everything went black.

*        *        *        *        *

[Authors note: If Enjeli's in control then Videl will also be known as her so bear w/ me. It'll stop getting so confusing later]

It was the girl. She had touched their boss and their boss slumped to the ground. The men took out their weapons but none was ready to shoot. They saw the same girl, but that wasn't possible. How could she have gotten up after their boss had shot her?

Videl heard herself laugh, and then she heard words that she would have never say come out. "You peons! You are worthless, I should kill you right now!"

She saw the men back away from her. Videl felt weird. Her body was building up…energy. It was like the first time she tried to fly but this was different. 

Then there was a white flash and all of the men were on the ground in the same state as their boss.

"Hey it's Saiyaman!" voices from outside, from the police. The men went forward towards her. Then Videl saw Gohan as Saiyaman appear.

"V-Videl?!" Gohan said gawking at her.

_Gohan! _Videl tried to say, but her mouth wouldn't move.

**_Enjeli has control now…_** she, Videl knew it was a girl, said.

"Oh Gohan!" she heard Enjeli say.

Then her legs were moving towards Gohan. Gohan started to speak but was cut off by her lips going to his. _What are you doing! _Videl screamed trying to move herself away from Gohan. It was no use. Enjeli or whoever she was, was in control now.


	5. Possesion

Silver Demon, Golden Knight  
Chapter 5- Possession

[Authors Note: More in Gohan's POV ^^ So it'll be less confusing]

Gohan was helpless against Videl's kisses. They were so unexpected; he actually didn't know what to think. The shock of the moment unnerved him and he pushed Videl away lightly. "Videl?" he asked his voice squeaking.

"Son Gohan," Videl answered.

That was strange. Videl had never said his whole last name before. What was going on. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay!" Videl snapped.

Then Videl stumbled on to her knees. Gohan went to her but a force blocked him from touching her. He was forced to watch the horrid details. Videl started to scream in pain as her shoulder blades bulged, like something was struggling to get out. Then all of a sudden they burst blood flying two wings sprouted. In the meanwhile Videl was screaming loudly. Gohan couldn't move, and then it was finished. Finished before it even began.

          Videl stood up and faced Gohan. Her eyes were once again the deadened look he had once saw in class. She shook her wings out, but they were still dripping blood. It seemed that her wings were bleeding. Her shirt was in shambles it barely covered anything and her shorts looked a dark red instead of the usual black. That wasn't what got to Gohan, it was what happened next.

          Videl smiled her dead eyes showing no emotion at all. "Gohan." She said.

          The creature that was standing in front of him was not Videl, or at least it wasn't the Videl he knew. Gohan knew it. Her ki…was different; it reminded him of Master Roshi's. There was an ancient power emanating from her. An ancient evil power…

"W-who are you!" Gohan said. "Where's Videl?"

"Videl's still here," the creature said coldly. "I have merely taken over."

"Who are _you._" Gohan asked again dangerously.

"Enjeli," the creature answered.

"_What_ are you?" Gohan asked.

Enjeli's wings flapped angrily. "Ask your guardian!" she said scathingly. "Kami should know!"

Then before Gohan could do anything, Enjeli launched herself in the air and swiftly flew out into the store, leaving a trail of blood in her wake. All Gohan could do was stand there, disbelieving. This creature, Enjeli had taken Videl. Gohan was scared, and horrified at himself. The girl he loved was in pain and he couldn't do anything—The girl he _loved._

It was the 'L' word. It had just popped up in his head. Did he really love her? He was too scared to help her when Videl was in pain. Was he really worthy of her love? Gohan looked at the sky. He could barely detect Videl's ki but it was there, but before that there was one place he had to go…

*        *        *        *        *

"Videl?" Bulma asked. "A demon?"

Gohan nodded. The brief's house was the first place he had went to after Enjeli's appearance and he was now seated in the living room with Bulma who was drinking coffee. "She mentioned Kami, she said that he would know about her."

"Her?" Bulma asked downing her coffee in one swift gulp.

"She called herself Enjeli," he spat out the name.

"Hmm…I guess the only thing we can do is see Piccolo and Dende," Bulma pointed out as a matter of factly.

"What do you want with the Nameks woman?" 

It was Vegeta. From the looks of it, he had just finished training in the gravity room. He was wiping his face with a towel and his face was in his usual scowl. "Something happened to Videl."

"Videl…" Vegeta said closing his eyes in concentration. "That idiot Satan's daughter?"

"She turned into some sort of demon angel," Bulma said.

The three started to walk from the living room following Bulma's lead. "Demon Angel?" Vegeta grunted. "What kind of rubbish is that?"

Gohan kept quiet while husband and wife talked about Videl's situation. He wanted to do something. He wanted to hurt Enjeli for what she was doing, but Enjeli was Videl and Videl was Enjeli. What one felt the other felt and hell would freeze over before he'd hurt Videl in any way. There was nothing he could do at the moment except hope that Piccolo knew something.

"Why don't you just beat the demon out of her?" Vegeta said in irritation.

The look that Gohan gave Vegeta was so fierce that Vegeta flinched from it, for a spilt second, before reverting to his normal stance. Bulma put a hand on Gohan's shoulder. "Look Gohan, we don't want to hurt Videl, I'm sure we'll find another way."

They had reached the outside of the house. Bulma took out a capsule from her pocket, pressed and threw it. The capsule exploded into a small airplane. Bulma lifted the door open and beckoned for Gohan to come. "Let's go!"

Gohan got in the plane, leaving a grumbling Vegeta behind and flew off with Bulma.

*        *        *        *        *

"What? Where's Piccolo?"  Bulma asked confused.

Dende the newly appointed guardian of the earth shrugged. "He went out to train."

"And Piccolo can be anywhere!" Bulma said exasperatedly.

"What's wrong brother?" Dende asked noticing Gohan's glum face.

"It's Videl," Gohan said. "Hercule Satan's daughter, she—she was possessed by a demon."

  
          Dende gripped Gohan's arm tightly. "What?" he asked urgently. "Did anything happen?"

Gohan was shocked at Dende's sudden change in composure. "She sprouted wings that seem to be bleeding…and her eyes it was like she was dead but not quite."

Dende looked grave. "What did the demon call itself?" 

"Enjeli,"

"Do you know anything about her?" Bulma asked impatiently.

"I have a feeling that I know something about it," Dende replied. "But I bet Piccolo knows!"

So they waited talking nervously to each other for a while, or at least Bulma and Dende talked while Gohan sat staring into the sky. Bulma and Dende exchanged concerned looks. Finally after what seemed like an hour, Piccolo flew in and landed.

"Piccolo!" Gohan stood up the moment he saw him.

"I don't think you came for a visit." Piccolo said bluntly. "What happened?"

"Videl Satan has been possessed by an incubus (no not the band x.x)," Dende said.

Piccolo shared the same shocked expression the Dende has experience when he had first heard the news. "Mauloron!"

"No," Dende replied. "It called itself Enjeli."

"Wait!" Gohan said before Piccolo could respond again. "What is an incubus?"

Dende faced Gohan. "An incubus is a type of demon that feeds off a person by giving people nightmares."

"So?" Bulma asked. "Why is Videl sprouting wings?"

"Well Videl has been possessed by a morph incubus," Dende replied.

"Videl has been forced to turn into her nightmare," Piccolo said cutting what would have been a long explanation short.

"There are two ways to expel the demon," Piccolo said. "One is the best way to make sure the demon will leave, the other…may not work and can only be used once."

"What is it?" Gohan said eagerly. "I'll do it!"

Dende and Piccolo looked at each other. "Gohan," Piccolo said. "You may not want to hear this but—"

"Tell me!"

Piccolo sighed. "The best way to expel the demon is to kill its host."


	6. Capture

Silver Demon, Golden Knight

Chapter 6- Capture

Authors Note: Okay I should have said this earlier but there was no Buu and Goku never competed. To you FF.net readers I completely forgot! I finished long time ago but forgot to upload. Enjoy. Yeah yeah I know my demon info is wrong but forget about it and read it please?

"The best way to expel the demon is to kill its host."

That wiped off the eager look on Gohan's face. "K-_kill_ the demon's host?" Gohan asked blankly.

"There is another way," Dende put in quickly. "An exorcism."

"I thought that stuff only worked in movies," Bulma put in.

"There is a small chance that it'll work and the demon will be immune to it forever if it doesn't work," Dende continued.

"Gohan the best way is to kil—"

"I'm not going to kill Videl!" Gohan said sternly.

Bulma threw up her arms. "Well what are we waiting for? Lets get Videl and do the exorcism!"

"It's not that easy," Dende said.

"Only a few Namek's had ever mastered the exorcism technique, and the last person was Guru," Piccolo said.

"What?!" Bulma exclaimed. "So you mean that—"

"No," Piccolo snpped mildly annoyed that Bulma was interrupting. "We can learn it however, with a book."

"The Book of Purification?" Dende asked.

Piccolo nodded. "But Piccolo the book has been lost for centuries!"

"No it hasn't," Piccolo said. "It's in Sector 324."

Bulma looked at Piccolo incredulously. "But that's all jungle,"

"Yeah, and that's not the worst part." Dende pointed out. "Sector 324 who would have thought it'd be there!"

Gohan was puzzled. What were they talking about? Dende noticed the look on Gohan's face. "Sector 324 is also called the Forbidden Jungle. It is only accessible by foot cause there is a 150-mile barrier blocking off any automobiles, magic and ki energy."

Bulma whistled. "200 miles? I never knew that there was that much open space anymore."

"I don't care," Gohan said. "It's our only choice."

Before Bulma could open her mouth Dende went into a room. Gohan and Bulma wondered where he went and were giving Dende questioning looks when he came out. It was a golden pendant with the eternal dragon engraved on it. "Take this," Dende said handing it to Gohan.

Gohan took it and looked at it. The pendant was pretty, but it didn't seem useful. "What is it for?"

"You need to find Videl and put this on her." Dende said. "It will keep the demon at bay until we are ready to do the exorcism, but _only_ if she keeps it on."

Gohan nodded. "Thank you Dende," he said gratefully.

Dende nodded. "Find the book fast," Piccolo cut in. "The longer Videl's exposed to the demon, the smaller the chances are for a successful exorcism."

Bulma put her hand on Gohan's shoulder and smiled. "Lets go, Gohan." She said. "You have to find Videl."

Gohan nodded. "Bye Dende, Piccolo," he looked at each of them gratefully. 

"Bye!" Dende said waving. Piccolo nodded slightly.

Gohan and Bulma got into the plane and flew off into the distance.   
  


*          *          *          *          *

"So it looks like you have a lot of packing to do, huh Gohan?" Bulma said as she was steering the plane.

"What?" Gohan had been looking at the pendant. 

"Well two hundred miles is a long way to walk, even for a Sayian." Bulma pointed out.

"Don't worry," Gohan said. "I've been through this sort of thing before."

"Huh?" Bulma asked confused.

"When Piccolo started training, he just left me in the middle of nowhere to survive on my own. It was hard but I made it." Gohan replied. 

"Lets hope Videl is up to a long walk too—I'm dropping you off at Satan City, is that alright with you." Bulma said suddenly turning.

"Yeah," Gohan nodded. Videl was sure to still be around there. "I feel her from here."

"What?" Bulma asked. "Don't tell me that Enjeli's that powerful?"

"No, it's not that, she's still just as powerful as she was before," Gohan said. "Enjeli's ki reminds me of Master Roshi's and maybe even the Eternal Dragon…it's _ancient!_"

Bulma shrugged making another turn. "Well that's good, we wouldn't want another Cell."

Gohan grunted. Cell, that name still made him mad.

"Sorry! That was so stupid of me!" Bulma said. "You okay?"

It took a while for Gohan to answer, he was that mad, but he finally answered. "Yes," he growled.

"Just checking," Bulma said. "We're almost there."

Gohan didn't answer. He had nothing to say. Videl and his dad…it was his entire fault. Every time someone had _needed _him, he had frozen, unable to do anything. He was a coward. 

He gripped the pendant and to its surprise it was warm almost hot. What could it mean?

"Here we are," Bulma said pressing buttons.

The plane landed in a park, the picnickers scrambling to get a way from it. Bulma had said her goodbyes to Gohan and Gohan had gotten out of the plane. "Come by my house," Bulma said preparing to lift off again. "I'll help you pack."

"Thanks Bulma," Gohan said looking up at her.

Bulma ruffled his hair. "Go find your girlfriend."

          Bulma shut the door and the plane rumbled to life and lifted off. Gohan waved until the plane was out of sight and looked around. The park was huge; it was one of the biggest parks in this district.

          The pendant was still hot, and this time it was blinking. Gohan had an idea. He took a step north. The pendant started to blink slower. He stepped back and it went back to normal. He took a step east and the blinking grew faster. The pendant seemed to be some sort of radar. The more it blinked he guessed the closer he was to something, hopefully Enjeli.

          He headed east and Gohan noticed that he was heading towards the pond. What would the demon be doing there? It was no time for second thoughts, Gohan thought as he looked at the glowing pendant. He was almost there.

          This part of the park seemed empty, Gohan could feel Enjeli's evil ki strongly. He was close now. Gohan stepped into the pond area, a secluded pond surrounded by weeping willows. Brushing the branches of one of them he saw the Enjeli.

          It was beautiful and horrifying at the same time. Enjeli was standing on the water in the middle of the pond her short black hair waving in the breeze. White, bloodstained feathers floating around her as she gazed at the sky in concentration.

          Gohan was careful to be quiet. He couldn't let Enjeli get away.  He stepped out near the pond. Enjeli didn't notice, she was still staring at the sky. He made a lunge for her but before he could grab her Enjeli flew up her wings flapping furiously. "You," she said. 

          Enjeli started to fly away but found herself to be facing Gohan. "W-what!" she stammered.

          Enjeli threw a punch at Gohan. It hit him, it didn't do anything except shock Gohan, but he recovered and with one arm pulled her to him. It was a hard task to get the pendant on Enjeli; Enjeli was using her wings to her advantage pushing them into his face trying to get him to release her. Finally Gohan was able to swing the pendant on her neck. He released Enjeli who flapped her wings moving herself above Gohan. "What is this?" she screeched putting her hand on the pendant.

          Enjeli was about to rip it off herself when the pendant flashed. She screamed and fell out of the sky. Gohan flew down and caught her just when she was about to hit the shallow pond. He stared into her eyes. They were starting to have life in them again. Enjeli was beginning to fade and Videl was coming back.

          Gohan flew out of the pond to under a tree and set Videl gently on the grass. "Please," he whispered looking at Videl. "Let her be alright."

*        *          *          *          *

          "Wha? Huh?" Videl yawned suddenly snapping back to reality.

          The switch in control came so swiftly that Videl was struck numb for second, but Videl was getting used to herself again. She lifted herself up in a sitting position and realized that Gohan was right in front of her. He was staring at her with a look that she couldn't quite place. "Videl!" Gohan sobbed the wind was knocked out of Videl as Gohan hugged her.

          She felt the heat rise up in her face as he was sobbing into her shirt. Gohan must have been worried, Videl sure as hell was. That thing…Enjeli. What had happened? "Gohan," Videl said gently pushing Gohan away from her. 

          Gohan stopped. "Sorry about your shirt," he apologized.

          Videl shook her head giving him a mischievous smile. "It needed a wash."

          They both laughed at the sudden reversal of roles. "Videl, I thought that you were gone!" Gohan said relieved.

          Videl stood up but fell over again. "Damn wings!" she cursed.

          Gohan helped Videl up. It was weird getting used to new weight that the wings added to her, but Videl managed to stand. "What happened? How did you stop _her_?"

          "The pendant." Gohan said.

          He had taken her hand and they were walking around so that Videl could get used to walking with wings. Videl's hand went to the pendant. It was warm and nice. Her hands closed over it. "Don't take it off," Gohan said sternly. "Or else Enjeli will get you again."

          Videl nodded. She could still feel Enjeli's presence within her. "So how do I get Enjeli to stop messing around with me." Videl said. "The pendant is nice and all but…I want to have my body to myself."

          Videl thought she saw Gohan flinch, but her eyes must have been seeing things. "We have to exorcise Enjeli out of you."

          "W-what?!" Videl asked surprised. They stopped.

          "It's the only way." Gohan insisted.

          Videl found the idea of an exorcism scary and weird but she had to do it. "Okay, so how do we do it?"


	7. Preparation

Silver Demon, Golden Knight

Chapter 7- Preparation

          "I see you got Videl!" Bulma said ushering the two inside.

          Shortly after Gohan's encounter with Videl they had flown in Videl's helicopter to Capsule Corp. They would have flown without the helicopter but Videl wasn't exactly invisible with her full-grown wings. She would attract unneeded attention in Satan City's busy airstrip.

          Videl looked around the house. "I can't believe that I'm here! The Capsule Corp building" she said. "Wow!"

          "Believe it!" Bulma said amused at Videl's amazement. "But now's not the—"

          There was the sound of doors slamming and then the last person that Gohan would have expected to show up did. "Gohan!" It was his mom, holding a huge suitcase. Dropping the suitcase, she went over to him and inspected him making sure that he wasn't missing any important body parts.

          "Are you alright?!" Chi Chi asked eying Videl and her wings.

          Videl glared back at Chi Chi her wings fluttering angrily. Gohan laughed nervously. "Yeah mom!" he said. "What are you doing here."

          "Well for your information young man, Bulma was nice enough to tell me that _you_ were still alive!" Chi Chi said indignantly. "_You_ didn't come home to tell me anything did you!"

          "Sorry mom!" Gohan said scratching his head nervously. He had hoped his mom would leave it at that. 

          He wasn't that lucky. "Lets go Gohan, you and Miss Videl over here have lots of packing to do!" Chi Chi said as she dragged Gohan into a room.

*        *          *          *          *

          "Mom!" Gohan pleaded. "I won't be able to make it one mile, not even to talk about two hundred with all this stuff!"

          "But dear!" Chi Chi said trying to close an overstuffed suitcase. "You have to take care of yourself!"

          "Okay, but can I take out a few things?" Gohan said. "Just for it to be a little easier."

          Chi Chi nodded. "I don't see why not."

          Gohan took the suitcase and dumped everything out. He got a bag that was lying on the bed and put in one outfit, some underwear and shoes, ignoring that his mom's mouth was on the floor. "Gohan! Are you trying to kill yourself?!" she shrieked.

          "Don't worry mom! This is more than enough," Gohan said.

          "But _Honey_!" Chi Chi insisted gesturing at the suitcase.

          Gohan sighed. This was going to take a _long_ time.

*        *          *          *          *

          Videl and Bulma had gone into Bulma's spacious walk in closet (I bet she has one x.x).

          "How are you feeling?" Bulma asked as Videl was packing a medium sized duffle bag.

          Videl couldn't go home, her father would have a heart attack, and so Bulma was giving some clothes. Bulma held up a pink dress that said Bulma. "Ah!! I haven't seen this in a long time!" Bulma said starting to feel nostalgic. "Those were the days! Me and Goku and the others hunting for dragonballs…"

          Videl gave the dress an incredulous look. If Mrs. Briefs thought she was going to get into that thing, she had another thing coming to her. "Uhh…Mrs. Briefs?" Videl starting trying to find words for what she wanted to say.

          "Hmm?" Bulma said taking her eyes off the dress.

          "Well that dress…"

          "Oh! I'm not going to _force_ you to wear it!" Bulma said getting the hint.

          Videl sighed in relief and took up her pair of scissors. She had to make cuts in the back of her shirts to give her wings room for when she tried to put it on.

          "Don't worry about the long walk Videl," Bulma mused. "Gohan said he's done this sort of thing before."

          "He has?" Videl asked curiously. "Where?"

          Just then they heard yells coming from another room. "That's probably Chi Chi," Bulma said shrugging. "Don't worry its normal."

          "Yeah, she was like that when I first met her." Videl said with a laugh. 

          "We're finished!" Chi Chi called out from the hall.

          Videl zipped her duffle bag up. "So am I," she said looking to Bulma who nodded.

          The two went out to see Chi Chi standing next to Gohan who was carrying a duffle bag similar to Videl's, but bulging. Gohan looked resigned and Chi Chi felt satisfied. "We just finished," Bulma said Videl holding up her own duffle bag to show.

          "Us too," Gohan said. 

          Then Chi Chi hugged Gohan. "Don't be careless Gohan!" she said.

          "You two Videl," Bulma said giving Videl a thumbs up.

          Videl managed a weak smile and went next to Gohan. "You ready?" she asked.

          "Yeah, lets go."

*        *          *          *          *          *

          Videl was sitting in the back of the plane. Gohan was the only one of the two that knew where to go so she gladly let him take the controls. Flying a plane with full-grown human sized wings was a little too cramped for comfort. She was trying to make herself as comfortable as she could. Sighing she closed her eyes…

          And the image of Enjeli came instantly to her mind.  _"Take off the pendant,"_ Videl could hear the voice inside her head. 

          The pendant felt hot and heavy all of a sudden. Videl's hand closed over the pendant, which had started to glow again. _"Take it off!" again she heard it._

She could barely stand it anymore. The pendent seemed to be trying to push its self into her. It seemed that the whole plane was pressing down on her. Videl tugged at pendant breathing heavily. "Must take it off…" she breathed tugging harder.

          "Videl!" It was Gohan. 

          He stared at Videl, eyes noticing the hand pulling on the pendant. "What's going on."

          When Videl didn't answer him he immediately landed the plain on an open field and let Videl out into the open air, making the plane go back into its little capsule. "Sorry!" Videl gasped.

          "What happened?" Gohan asked still holding her.

          "I think I'm claustrophobic," Videl said taking deep breaths. 

          "What?" 

          "I don't know," Videl said breathing a bit better now. "I think it's the wings, I was really cramped in there, and I started feeling weird."

          "Damn," Gohan said deep in thought.

          Videl put a hand to her pendant. "Enjeli is still there, and she almost made me take it off."

          Gohan's head snapped up. "Videl are you in the mood to fly?"

          Videl flapped her wings once. They felt okay. "Yeah why?"

          "It's going to be a long flight but I think we can make it." Gohan said.

          "What about people seeing my wings? Like in Satan City"

          "It's not as crowded here. If we're high enough they'll mistake you for an eagle." Gohan said starting to float up in the air.

          Videl also jumped in the air using her ki at first to hold her up. Then she flapped her wings as high as she could and spread them out as wide as she could. She could feel the thermals pushing her up and giggled with delight as she started to soar. "Hey Gohan!"

*        *          *          *          *

          Gohan looked down at Videl who was busy flipping around and using her wings like a glider. It was one of the first times that he had seen Videl truly at peace ever since Enjeli came out. He grinned back. "Maybe I should get a pair of those," he joked.

          "Yeah and it comes free with claustrophobia!" Videl said sarcastically.

          Gohan couldn't say anything to that but kept flying. Videl could fly faster now with her wings. It was almost as if she was born with them. 

          So it was a surprise when Videl started to falter. "My wings are cramping!" she cried out trying to move a stiff wing.

          "Don't use them, your ki can still hold you up."

          Videl nodded rearing her wings back and then she regained a bit of altitude as she used her inner powers to hold her up in the air. 

          They flew on for a while, the miles passing like sand in an hourglass, both of them silent, Gohan not knowing not to say and Videl trying to concentrate on flying. "I see something!" Videl pointed.

          "Dende told me that there was a village before the forbidden jungle." Gohan said. "We should stop by there and get a map."

          The two started to descend the village right in their vicinity.


End file.
